The Wrong One To Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: LandaxOC. Bertha Heinz is a wealthy Jewish girl, who has hostility towards Colonel Hans Landa. She hates the executions he performed during the war, especially the execution of Jews. But things take a rather strange turn when the two opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-three-year-old Bertha Heinz was upstairs in her bedroom and dressing for bed, when she heard a door open downstairs. She could suddenly her father calling for her mother and for herself, so she slipped on her nightgown and rushed downstairs. She could see her father, Frederick Heinz, holding a slip of paper in his hand.

"What is it, Papa?" asked Bertha.

"I was in Berlin this evening, when I stopped by the postal service. I was given this letter." said Frederick.

Bertha took the letter from Frederick and began to read it, when her mother Adele joined them. She had been in the kitchen, having a cup of tea.

"It's from Colonel Landa." said Bertha.

"I know. He is staying in Berlin for a few days, and then he is going to return his home in Frankfurt. He had heard that we are one of the few Jewish families to survive the war. He wanted to have dinner with us, because he finds us intriguing."

"Tell him no." said Bertha, handing the letter back.

"Bertha, the war has been over for four months." said Frederick.

"It's only one dinner, darling. We cannot be rude." said Adele.

"How can you even let him into our house, Mama? Do you not know how many people he has killed? How many Jews were executed because of him?"

"Bertha, rejecting his offer would lead to a collapse in my reputation. I'm known to be a kind, hospitable man. Regardless of race, religion, and culture. I'm not going to turn him away."

"I won't have dinner with a murderer!" yelled Bertha.

Bertha rushed back upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door. Frederick sighed as Adele wrapped her arms around him.

"Adele, we should've asked the good Lord for a son." said Frederick.

"Why, Frederick?" asked Adele.

"Sons do not have tempers." said Frederick.

"Give it time, my love. She'll forgive you."

Bertha cried herself to sleep that night. She could not believe that her father would allow a madman like Colonel Hans Landa into their home. The next morning, Bertha even asked a maid to serve her breakfast in her bedroom, as she did not want to see her father and mother. Still, she was forced to dress for the dinner with Colonel Landa.

Bertha spent little time getting ready for the dinner. Her dress was a pale blue and extremely elegant, but it revealed no cleavage. Her hair was brushed and had only been curled six times. Bertha wore no makeup, as she only wore it on special occasions. This was definitely not a special occasion.

"Bertha, Colonel Landa has arrived. Come downstairs and say hello." shouted Frederick.

"I'm coming, Papa." yelled Bertha, a slight hint of irritably in her tone-of-voice.

Bertha walked downstairs and spotted Colonel Landa as he shook Frederick's hand. He was not a young man, probably a bit over forty, his hair was light brown with a few gray hairs popping out, and he had the most unattractive scar at the center of his forehead.

"Colonel Landa, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Bertha, this is Colonel Hans Landa." said Frederick.

"Guten Aben, Fraulein Heinz." said Colonel Landa.

Colonel Landa took Bertha's hand and kissed it. Bertha raised her head and met Colonel Landa's eyes. When Colonel Landa smirked; Bertha jerked her hand away.

"Herr Heinz, you failed to mention how beautiful your daughter is. I'm surprised that she hasn't been married."

"I'm single by choice, Colonel."

"Why is that your choice, Fraulein Heinz?"

"Because I could not stomach the thought of marriage. Especially if all men are as cruel as you."

"You flatter me, Fraulein."

"I believe that dinner is about to be served." said Adele, trying to avoid an impending disaster.

Everyone headed for the dining room. All Frederick and Adele could hope was that Bertha would control her temper until Colonel Landa left.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, everyone went to the parlor. While Frederick and Colonel Landa shared a conservation and smoked their pipes, Adele played the piano, and Bertha worked on stitching together a sampler.

"I hope you will forgive me, Herr Heinz, if I ask you a personal question." said Colonel Landa.

"Of course, Colonel."

"As I said in my letter, I am very intrigued by you and your family. You see, Herr Heinz, I am what many called the Jew Hunter. I knew where every Jewish family was hiding, I knew their every move. I'm astonished that you and your family had managed to avoid execution."

"You will find, Colonel Landa, that if you care for something enough; you would do anything to protect it. I love my wife and daughter very much, and their protection was what was most important during the war. So, I kept them and myself hidden from the Nazis. There's nothing more to say on the matter."

"Herr Heinz, only two Jewish families survived the war. All the others were shot, beaten, drowned, and some were even tortured until they killed themselves. You and your family should have been among the dead. I do not think it was love that helped your family survive, and it certainly was not hard work. It was money, wasn't it? Any German soldier that stepped into your home, ready to kill, was offered the entire world in exchange for your family's survival. In my opinion, this does not make you a survivor, Herr Heinz. It makes you a coward."

Bertha could not stand by and watch Colonel Landa ridicule her father. She tossed her sampler at Colonel Landa and hit him directly in the head. Adele instantly stopped playing the piano and restrained Bertha.

"Papa is not a coward!" yelled Bertha.

"Bertha, please." said Frederick, his voice calm.

Bertha let out a sigh and Adele released her. Bertha picked her sampler off the floor and then stormed upstairs. She locked herself in her bedroom and refused to apologize Colonel Landa before he left. Later in the evening, Frederick knocked on her bedroom door.

"Bertha, can I speak with you?" asked Frederick.

Bertha unlocked her bedroom door and allowed Fredrick to come into the room. Bertha sat on the bed and folded her arms, Frederick sat next to her.

"Bertha, he apologized." said Frederick.

"It doesn't matter, Papa. It was almost as if he were suggesting that we did not care for those that were executed. Six of my friends were shot, two of my cousins were found dead at the bottom of the river. I couldn't stand by and watch him call you a coward, when I know how much you did to protect me and Mama."

Frederick opened his arms and Bertha hugged him tight. After awhile, he pulled her away and dried her tears.

"Regardless of his actions, the good Lord does not want us to hate. That's why I asked him to come over again, so you can apologize."

"Papa-"

"I don't want any objections. If you don't apologize now, then you'll live your life in regret. Do you really want that?"

"I guess I don't."

Frederick smiled and kissed Bertha on the forehead, he then got up and left the room. The next morning, Bertha washed her face and dressed herself in a dark-red dress and braided her hair. Again, she wore no makeup, as she was not looking forward to apologizing to Colonel Landa. When Colonel Landa arrived, he and Bertha went to the parlor and Frederick locked the doors so Bertha would not try to run away.

"I was not expecting to return." said Colonel Landa.

"I was not expecting to apologize." said Bertha.

"Then why do it?"

"I have no choice, Colonel. It's my parents decision, and I always obey them. Even if it is against my will."

"Obedience: a trait that you rarely find in a Jew."

"Colonel, you are making this very difficult for me."

"My apologies, Fraulein. Please continue."

Bertha let out a deep breath and then looked Colonel Landa in the eyes.

"I hate apologizing to you, the thought of it makes me physically ill. Nonetheless, it has to be done. I apologize for losing my temper and hitting you in the head with my sampler."

"Apology accepted."

"You're quick to forgive me, Colonel."

"That's because I was never angry with you."

"You weren't?"

"You think you are the first person to lose their temper with me? Far from it. How do you think I got this scar on my forehead? An American soldier cut it into me. He wanted me to remember that I was a Nazi. I have bruises and scratches from when two Jewish men tried to attack me before their execution. Not to mention several burns on my arms from my own father. I visited him, and he thought that I had betrayed my country."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I had no idea that you..."

"That I'm human? That I've got arms and legs and a body that can bleed just as easily as yours? That I can die and not walk through walls like so many claim?"

For awhile, the two sat in silence. Colonel Landa straightened his throat and stood to leave the parlor, Bertha stood up as well.

"Verzeih mir, Fraulein Heinz. I must be interrupting your day. Thank you for your company. Excuse me."

Colonel Landa knocked on the parlor door and Frederick unlocked it. Colonel Landa raced outside and hopped in his car. Just as he was about to tell his driver to start the car; Bertha came rushing outside and approached the open window of Colonel Landa's car.

"Colonel Landa?" said Bertha.

"Yes Fraulein?"

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Fraulein Heinz."

Colonel Landa's car drove away and Bertha watched as it disappeared around a corner. Adele came up to Bertha and laid her hands on her shoulders.

"You must feel good, Bertha. Having apologized to the Colonel."

"I don't feel "good," Mama. I've never felt so terrible." said Bertha.

Bertha ran into the house and up to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and began to sob. At first, she thought she was crying because she felt sorry for what she did to Colonel Landa. Then, she realized something. Something that had would never occur to her, even in her wildest dreams. She was crying because she missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months passed, and Bertha forgot all about missing Colonel Landa, and went about her normal life. One day, Bertha was playing the piano, when Frederick entered the parlor and began playing his violin. Bertha gave a small smile.

"I remember when we use to play duets." said Frederick.

"That was so long ago. I couldn't even tell a C from a F." chuckled Bertha.

"I remember how we use to entertain our guests. We use to make them dance for hours."

Bertha stopped playing the piano and turned to Frederick, who was still playing away on his violin.

"Papa, where is this coming from?"

Frederick slowly began to stop, and he let out a sigh. He sat down in a nearby chair and gestured for Bertha. She approached the chair and knelt beside him.

"I speak of old times, because I'm running out of time."

"Papa, what do you mean? You're the healthiest man I know."

"Bertha, I've lived for eighty-four years. I've had a lovely home, a loving wife, and a beautiful daughter. My life has been long and I've enjoyed living it, the way that God intended. Yet, I feel my myself getting old. My bones ache, I'm constantly sick, there are some days when I can't walk because I'm too weak to move from my bed."

"We'll find you a doctor! The best one in Germany, in Europe even."

"No doctor has a cure for old-age, Bertha."

"It's in your head, Papa. You'll see the doctor tomorrow and everything will be fine."

Frederick nodded and kissed Bertha on her forehead, he then stood up and left the parlor. Bertha played the piano for a little while longer and then went up to bed. She made sure to say a special prayer for her father. She made sure to whisper the prayer and she spoke in German, to throw off Adele, as she only spoke Hebrew and English, and very little German. Bertha knew that Adele would begin to worry if she overheard the prayer. Bertha dressed herself in her nightgown, washed her face, and then knelt at the foot of her bed to pray.

"Sehr geehrter Herr, (Dear Lord,)

du durchgefuhrt haben viele Wunder. (You've performed many miracles.)

Sie mussen durchfuhren. (You must perform one now.)

Mein Vater ist sterben, (My father is dying,)

und er ihre Hilife benotigt. (and he needs your help.)

Ihm heilien. (Heal him.)

Bitte, nur geben ihm die Starke zu leben. (Please, just give him the strength to live.)

Bertha finished her prayer and then crawled into bed. She fell asleep, having the confidence that Frederick was just fine and the doctor would agree.

The next morning, Bertha woke up to hear Adele sobbing. Bertha thought that the doctor had arrived with terrible news, and she quickly jumped out of the bed. The moment she exited her bedroom, she saw two men wearing black, carrying something heavy and covered with a sheet. Bertha stood in shock and watched them go down the stairs, before she ran to Adele and Frederick's room. The bed was empty and candles had been lit. She also saw Adele sobbing and being comforted by Joseph Halper, the family's Rabbi.

"Rabbi Halper, what is going on? Where is Papa?" asked Bertha.

"Bertha," Adele sniffled. "come and sit with me."

"I want to see Papa!" yelled Bertha.

Rabbi Halper stood to his feet and placed his hands on Bertha's forearms. He gave a sad and faint smile.

"Bertha, do you remember that conservation we had about death, when you were younger?"

Bertha began to cry. "No. Please, don't say that Papa is dead."

"He went peacefully. That is the most important thing. He's with God now."

Without warning, Bertha fainted and was caught by Rabbi Halper. He and Adele worked to wake her up, as Frederick's body was taken out of the house.

Bertha was inconsolable, and refused to attend the funeral. All she did was lock herself in the parlor and stare blankly at Frederick's violin. She hadn't eaten or slept in four days, and Adele was beyond concerned for her. Rabbi Halper suggested that Adele give Bertha a task to perform, to get her out of the house and into the fresh air. So, Adele told Bertha to go the postal service to see if there had been any telegrams.

The family's driver, drove Bertha all the way to the postal service which was in the center of the city. Bertha climbed out of the car and entered the office. However, she was surprised to see Colonel Landa .

"Fraulien Heinz?" said Colonel Landa.

"Colonel Landa, it's wonderful to see you." said Bertha, her voice was incredibly meek.

"I arrived in Berlin a couple of days ago, to take care of business. I never expected to run into you." said Colonel Landa, looking over Bertha's poor condition.

"Are you all right? You seem so thin." noted Colonel Landa.

"I haven't eaten much lately."

"You look tired."

"I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"Is there a doctor that has a cure for grief?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My Papa is dead. He's been dead for a week."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Fraulein Heinz."

"I thought you would be happy. You aren't exactly fond of Jews."

"Fraulien Heinz, please-"

"I must be going."

Bertha left the postal service but Colonel Landa followed her, all the way to her car. Bertha hopped in the car, but was shocked when Colonel Landa got into the car with her.

"Get out of this car." ordered Bertha.

"I don't take orders from Jews, do I?"

"Leave or I'll throw you onto the road."

"Don't let grief get the better of you."

Bertha rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Colonel Landa ordered the driver to take them to Bertha's home.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride back to Bertha's home seemed to be longer than it usually was. It was most likely because the ride was also silent, as Bertha did not want to speak to Colonel Landa. After awhile, the car pulled up to the house and Bertha jumped out of the car and raced inside. She locked the front door as Adele watched on in confusion.

"Bertha, what's going on?" asked Adele.

"It's Colonel Landa. He's outside, and I won't let him come into Papa's house." said Bertha.

"You shouldn't be rude to him, darling. Now, unlock the door."

Bertha folded her arms and stormed into the parlor. Adele sighed and unlocked the front door and showed Colonel Landa inside.

"Colonel Landa, it's a pleasure." said Adele.

"The pleasure is mine, Fraulein. Can you tell me where I might find your daughter?"

"She's in the parlor, but she's really upset. I don't think she wants any company right now."

"All I want is five minutes alone with her. To offer my condolences and nothing more."

"Of course."

Adele opened the door to the parlor and then left Colonel Landa and Bertha alone. However, all Bertha could do was play the piano.

"Is that music or another tantrum of yours?"

"It's not a tantrum, Colonel. It's anger."

"You're angry with me?" Colonel Landa chuckled. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Bertha gave one last bang on the piano and then slammed it closed. She stormed up to Colonel Landa and pressed her chest against his, then looked up at him.

"Nothing wrong? Before you even walked into my house, my Papa was laughing and smiling and dancing. Then, he changed the moment you left. He grew weak and weaker. Because of my grief, I was too blind to see it, but I do now. You murdered my Papa."

"Fraulein, I think your imagination is playing tricks on you. All I did was have dinner with your parents."

"It was much more than that. You called my Papa a coward, you wanted to make him feel guilty."

"I wanted him to see what he truly was."

"He was a man, who was looking over his family."

"While his friends and family were being killed? All he did was throw his money around, until he knew that he would survive. Then, he chose to sit comfy until the war ended."

"You don't know anything about him."

"I know enough to know that he was a coward."

"I hit you once, and I can do it again!"

"Then do it. Hit me as hard as you possibly can. I know you can do it."

Bertha wasted no time and slapped Colonel Landa. He rubbed his cheek and gave a loud laugh.

"Very good. You should box for a living. You would make good money that way."

"I have lots of money, Colonel. I don't have patience. Now leave."

Colonel Landa sighed and headed for the parlor door. It didn't take him long to turn back to Bertha.

"One more thing before I go."

Colonel Landa approached Bertha and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Bertha could only stand in shock.

"What a change. You're actually speechless." said Colonel Landa.

Colonel Landa left the parlor and the house. All Bertha could do was stand frozen, completely stunned by the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Adele went to Bertha's room and found her staring out the window; gazing at the night sky.

"Are you all right?" asked Adele.

Bertha turned to Adele. "I'm all right, Mama."

"You were quiet at dinner. You hardly said two words."

"I suppose I'm in shock."

"Over what?"

"Over Colonel Landa."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, not at all. Infact, it was the complete opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed me, Mama. Colonel Landa kissed me."

For a moment, it seemed as though Adele would swoon. Bertha let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Adele regained her composure and joined her daughter.

"I'm sure he wasn't thinking clearly." said Adele.

"Perhaps..."

"Maybe you should tell me what happened."

"We were arguing, and then I told him to leave. He was leaving the parlor; when he turned around and gave me a kiss. It was brief, but it made me feel so much."

"Bertha, what are you saying?"

"I wish I knew."

"Are you saying that you have feelings for him?"

"Of course not! He's done so many horrible things. I cannot fall in love with someone so awful."

"Bertha, I didn't say anything about you loving Colonel Landa."

Realizing her error; Bertha left the room and raced out of the house. She did not know where she was running, she wasn't even aware that she was in her nightgown. All she could do was run and run and run. Suddenly, Bertha could see a pair of lights coming towards her and the sound of a horn honking. Bertha was on a road and about to be hit by a car. She quickly jumped out of the car's path, and watched as it came to a screeching halt. The driver hopped out of the car and approached Bertha. To her surprise, the driver was Colonel Landa.

"Fraulein Heinz? What are you doing out in the streets?" asked Colonel Landa.

"I'm just taking a walk. To clear my head." said Bertha.

"You're in your night clothes. You aren't out for a midnight stroll. What's happened?"

"It's not your concern. I should be getting home."

"Let me drive you."

"It's better if I walk."

"I don't think it's safe for you to be out here alone."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"I'm not asking to protect you. I'm asking to help you."

"I'd prefer a blind dog to help me, over the likes of you."

"Don't tell me you are still bitter about that kiss?"

"That's an understatement, Colonel."

"Forgive me then..."

Bertha turned away from Colonel Landa, and began to walk away when-

"For acting on my feelings."

Bertha stopped in her tracks and turned back to Colonel Landa.

"It's hard for me to admit; especially with my reputation. I didn't kiss you because I wanted to make you angry, or because I thought it would be fun. I kissed you, because I've been in love with you since the day we met."

"Stop the lies, Colonel."

"I'm not lying, Bertha! Do you think it was easy for me to leave Berlin? For six months, all I could think about was you. What you were doing, were you thinking of me, were you missing me as much as I was missing you. It drove me absolutely insane! I didn't come back to Berlin for business, Bertha. I came to see you."

"You aren't lying, are you?"

Colonel Landa shook his head, and Bertha began to cry. She sat on the street's corner and Colonel Landa sat next to her.

"My Papa use to say: "Never run from love, my child. It will always find you in the end." I never did know what he meant, until now. You were right about me not being out here for a walk. I ran away from home, because I was confused. Tonight, I realized that I was in love with you. It scared me so much. I felt it was wrong to love someone who killed so many innocent people, even some of my family members. In some foolish way, I know I was using that as a wall. A wall to hide my true feelings. I don't think I've ever hated you, Hans. I think I've always loved you."

Colonel Landa smiled and kissed Bertha. Not once did she tell him to stop. For the first time, Bertha wanted to be kissed by Hans Landa.

"I have to get home. I don't want to worry Mama."

"I've got a better idea. Come to my house. It's on the outskirts of Berlin, where no one can find us."

"Hans..."

"I'll phone your Mother. I'll tell her that I found you and that you weren't well enough to return home until morning. She'll believe me, I know she will."

"You'll take me home in the morning?"

"First thing."

Colonel Landa stood up and helped Berth up. They went to his car and drove all the way to his house. The house was very large and seemed to have many stories. Bertha had never seen a more beautiful house. One thing she noticed, however, was the way that Colonel Landa's servants were staring at her.

"Hans, why are they staring at me?" asked Bertha, her voice a whisper.

"It's that necklace. They know that you're Jewish." whispered Colonel Landa.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not the only Nazi in the world, Bertha."

Bertha's face went white and she tightened her grip on Colonel Landa's hand; as he continued to lead her up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Colonel Landa and Bertha entered his bedroom. Colonel Landa locked the door and then gave Bertha a rather lengthy kiss. Pretty soon, they were removing each other's clothing and laying on the bed.

"Hans, what if someone hears us?" asked Bertha.

"Don't worry, liebling. The door is locked." said Colonel Landa, as he placed kisses on Bertha's neck.

Bertha and Colonel Landa continued kissing. Colonel Landa carefully leaned forward and turned off the lamp. He gave a rather sly smile and then planted a short, but passionate kiss, on Bertha's lips.

The next morning, Colonel Landa woke up and turned to see Bertha laying next to him, sleeping quietly. He crawled out of bed and covered himself with his robe; he then gave Bertha a kiss on the forehead. She gave a stretch and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." said Colonel Landa.

Bertha smiled. "I should be leaving."

"Stay...For a few moments more?"

"All right."

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"I'll ask the cook to prepare your breakfast."

Colonel Landa gave Bertha a final kiss, and then left the room. As he walked towards the kitchen; he could hear some of his servants in the dining hall. Quietly, he opened the door leading to the dining hall, and listened in.

"Did you see the way she looked at us?" asked a maid.

"She's a Jew. I know that she is." said a male servant.

"Why did she stay the night?" asked another male servant.

"To kill the master, no doubt." said another maid.

"Perhaps, she seduced him, so he could reveal his next trip to Berlin." said the first male servant.

"Mark my words: She'll kill us and the master. She'll be sure that the Jews control Germany." said the second male servant.

The servants were startled when the door swung open. There stood Colonel Landa; and he did not look happy at all. He had heard the whole thing.

"Is this how you spend your time? Focusing on prejudice, rather than your work?"

"We were just speaking about the day, sir." said the first male servant.

"You were speaking about Bertha. Not only is a houseguest, but she happens to be my lover. I will not have you speak about her, as though she plans to take over the entire world." said Colonel Landa.

"She's a Jew, sir." said the first maid.

"You don't think that I know that? I've known it since the day that I met her. Still, my feelings have never wavered. I'm not going to let prejudice or anger, stand in the way of our relationship."

"She'll kill you, master." said the second male servant.

"Maybe I want to take that risk." said Colonel Landa, turning to leave.

"So you'd rather love that bitch, than your career." said the first male servant.

Colonel Landa turned back to the servants and approached the first male servant. He then punched him square in the jaw and he fell on top of the table.

"If you insult Bertha again, then I'll be sure to have my pistol with me." said Colonel Landa.

Bertha came rushing downstairs; upon hearing the commotion. She took Colonel Landa's arm and was surprised by the scene.

"What's happened here?" asked Bertha.

"Nothing, liebling. I'm just been settling a dispute." said Colonel Landa.

Colonel Landa escorted Bertha out onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her hair.

"I can see all of Berlin from this spot." said Bertha.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"I meant you."

Bertha gave a chuckle. "You're quite the flirt, Hans."

"Only around you."

"Oh, I'm sure you've broken more hearts than you can remember."

"No woman can compare to you."

"Your servants have a different opinion."

Bertha let out a sigh and sat down in a nearby chair. Colonel Landa sat next to her, knowing that Bertha had something on her mind.

"You heard everything." said Colonel Landa.

"I heard enough. They don't think that you should trust me. That we're making a mistake."

"They don't know you, Bertha. Not like I do-"

"Hans, they believe that I am capable of killing you! How can I be subjected to that sort of judgment?"

"If they insult you again, then I'll be sure to dismiss them."

"That won't stop everyone else from judging us."

Colonel Landa took Bertha's hand and kissed it. "Liebling...Liebling...I've told you, that I don't care what people think of us. You shouldn't either."

"I don't. I just worry what they'll do to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone is friendly, Hans. People will try to kill us, and you know it."

"Then we'll move."

"Where to?"

Colonel Landa began to ponder. "America, maybe."

Bertha gave a smile at the thought of moving to America. Colonel Landa brought his free hand to her cheek.

"Have I told you something?" asked Colonel Landa.

"What?"

"You're the beautiful woman in the world...especially when you smile."


	7. Chapter 7

After spending some time together on the balcony; Bertha and Colonel Landa retreated to the bedroom and made love. After a few moments, Colonel Landa began to fall asleep, but soon felt Bertha crawl onto his back and kiss his bare shoulders.

"May I help you?" asked Colonel Landa.

"I was only thinking..."

Colonel Landa sighed and turned onto his back, and began to rub his hands against Bertha's arms.

"On what?"

"What will life be like in America?" asked Bertha.

"No different than our life here in Germany. As long as we're able to stay together."

"Yes, but we could run into so many problems. Soliders, Jews, old enemies, even."

"Mein lieber Bertha..." Bertha laid next to Colonel Landa and placed her head on his chest. "Why must you worry so much? Don't you trust me to protect you?"

"Of course I do. It's just that there are people that even you can't fight, Hans."

Colonel Landa elevated himself and turned to Bertha; he pointed directly to the scar on his forehead.

"Do you remember me telling you about this scar?" asked Colonel Landa.

"Yes, it was given to you by a couple of Americans. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You look closely. Can you tell me what it is?"

Bertha examined the scar more closely and was able to use her finger to trace the scar into a Swastika. She let out a small gasp and put her hand to her mouth.

"It was hard to detect, wasn't it?" asked Colonel Landa.

Bertha nodded slowly. "Very."

"That's my point. This scar is the only way to tell that I was Nazi, and not even you could have I seen it, if I hadn't hinted it. We'll be fine, liebling, you have to trust me."

Bertha removed her hand from her mouth and brought to Colonel Landa's cheek. He kissed its palm and then caught a glimpse of the clock.

"You should leave. It's getting late." said Colonel Landa.

"You're right."

Bertha sat up and crawled out of bed. She slipped into her clothes and then gave Colonel Landa a kiss.

"Would you like me to escort you?" asked Colonel Landa.

"I'm sure that your driver can do the job."

Bertha left the room and made her way down the stairs. She couldn't help but notice that the servants were staring at her again. As she approached the door; one of the male servants stood in her path and blocked off the door.

"Let me pass." said Bertha.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you?" asked the male servant.

"Because I am your master's lover, that gives me the authority."

"I will never take orders from Jews!"

"I want to return to my home. Let me through, please."

Bertha reached for the handle, but the male servant grabbed her hard by the arms. She was about to scream, but he placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the dining room. Bertha was surprised when all of the servants followed them.

"Lock the door, barricade it if you must." ordered the male servant.

The servants did what they were told and locked the door. Two of the maids grabbed at least four chairs to barricade it. Meanwhile, the men cleared off the table and pinned Bertha to it; her mouth was uncovered and the male servant grabbed a long kitchen knife; he held it against Bertha's chest.

"As a boy, I was told that Jews don't have hearts, that they have nothing but emptiness and the drive to ruin Germany. I think it's time to satisfy my childhood curiosity."

The male servant plunged the knife into Bertha's chest. She let out a painful scream that echoed through the house. Upstairs, Colonel Landa was getting dressed when he heard Bertha's scream. Panicked, he finished dressing and rushed downstairs.

"Bertha, where are you?" cried Colonel Landa.

"The dining room, Hans, I'm in the dining room!" screamed Bertha.

"Stick her again, you idiot!" said a maid.

"Shut her up!" said another male servant.

The male servant stuck the knife deeper into Bertha's chest; blood began to pour out from her mouth and chest, and soon she was unconscious.

"We've done it." a maid cheered.

"Now, let's get her out before-"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and the male servant fell to the floor dead; he had a single bullet wound lodged in his back. Soon, the whole lock was blown off and the doors were kicked open. There stood Colonel Landa, with his gun in his hand, and a solemn expression on his face.

"Verabschieden, der Verrater." said Colonel Landa.

Colonel Landa began firing his gun and shot all of the servants dead. He rushed over to Bertha, and found that she was still, by a miracle itself, breathing. He acted quickly and pressed his hand to her wound to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding was under control, Colonel Landa picked up Bertha and carried her upstairs. After awhile, her eyes slowly began to open.

"Hans...They've stabbed me..." moaned Bertha.

"You'll be all right, I promise."

Colonel Landa went to the window and opened it; he found his driver was standing outside by the car.

"Go into the city and find the best doctor!" yelled Colonel Landa.

The driver, hearing his master's instructions, hopped in the car and sped off. Colonel Landa closed the window and went to Bertha's side. He could do nothing more than hold her hand and offer words of comfort.

"Is it bad?" asked Bertha.

"No, it isn't, it's only a flesh wound. Try to rest."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

Bertha closed her eyes and tried to rest. After half-an-hour, the driver finally returned and showed the doctor inside. He ran up the stairs and instantly began to examine Bertha's wound; judging by his face, Colonel Landa knew that it wasn't good news.

"Will she be all right?" asked Colonel Landa.

"She's lost more than half-a-liter of blood, and there's a good chance that the knife wasn't sterlized, which means that she has a possibility of developing a serious infection. However, if I clean and stitch the wound now, then she will survive; I also can see that the knife has not punctured the heart or any other organs."

"Do whatever is necessary."

The doctor nodded and immediately went to work. First, he cleaned the wound and then prep eared a needle & thread to suture the wound.

"Hans..."

Colonel Landa looked down and saw Bertha was beginning to wake up. He rested his hand on her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's happening?" asked Bertha.

"I-It's nothing. Just try to stay calm." said Colonel Landa.

Suddenly, the doctor began to suture the wound and Bertha began to yell out in pain; she squeezed Colonel Landa's hand as hard as she could and shut her eyes tight. After a few more moments, the wound was sutured and Bertha began to relax.

"I'll be able to remove the stitches in four weeks. I suggest that she stay in bed for a month, and no strenuous activity for three weeks."

The doctor cleaned the wound again and then bandaged it. Soon after, the driver escorted him out of the room, and Bertha and Colonel Landa were left alone.

"You were very brave, mein liebling." whispered Colonel Landa.

"Only for you." said Bertha, hardly able to speak due to her weakness.

"I'll send for your mother, so that she can care for you while I am away on business."

"Hans, you must promise me that we'll leave for America, once I've recovered."

Colonel Landa smiled and gave Bertha a tiny kiss on the lips. "I'll pack our bags today."


End file.
